Dragon Rider's
by Tigress771
Summary: Leo and Julie's parents have hidden a secret from them for 13 years, but when they're old enough to know the family secret they have to protect it with their lives. The fate of the world now rests on their shoulders.
1. Chapter 1

Every morning when you wake up, you hear birds chirping and horse carriages rolling by, but where I live. It's such a different story. My name is Leo. I have short black hair and emerald green eyes, I am about 5 feet tall and have a knack for getting in trouble, but I'm just curious, and you would be too if you knew what was hidden from me for almost 13 years. But let me start from the very beginning.

I was sitting in my living room playing with my toy dragon. It was the ender dragon, and on top was an action figure of our village's king, Sir Jorge, who actually owned the Ender dragon. This dragon and king were my favorite toys ever. I would pretend I was King Jorge and the dragon was my brilliant beast. We would win all the battles I fought and not once did I get hurt. But one day when I was playing, my father came up to me and bent down beside me and said, "Leo, I have to go away for a while, and it will be some time before you see me again." I looked up at him confused. I was only 3 years of age then so I wasn't quite sure what he meant. "I need you to look out for your mother and your little sister Julie, ok." He said. I nodded, then tears broke into my eyes, he was going to leave me, I knew that much. I reached out for a hug but then on of father's fellow trainees come through the door and said, "We need to go, now." My dad gave a quick hug and kiss then headed out the door. I ran after him but my mother scooped me up in her arms. "Leo, daddy will be back soon. It's going to be ok." I shook my head, "No. He leaving mommy. No." She sighed and nodded. "I know sweetie I know." And that was the last time I saw him. Ever.

**Ten-Year Time Skip**

"Max! Wait up!" I called after my friend. He looked behind him and said, "Come on Leo your not going to let me bet you to the store again are you?" I laughed but said in a tired voice, "We have to wait for Julie remember?" Max looked at me like I was crazy, "What are you talking about she is already up there." I stop in my tracks. "Nu uh." I say in a smirk. Max snickered, "Don't believe me; look up ahead." He pointed up the ally way, and there was Julie looking through the display windows. "How did she get there so fast?" I exclaimed. Max shrugged maybe she used an Ender pearl." He laughed. I rolled my eyes, that would be the day; my little sister killed an Enderman, the worst mob in the forest, yeah right.  
When we finally made it to the window Julie had already bought something. "What is that?" I say. She looks at the object then back up at me, "It's called a disc, you put it in a Jukebox and music comes out." I snorted at her, "And were did you get the money?" Max and I laughed at her. She just smiled and said, "From my new job at the pet store." Max and I stopped laughing. "You got a job?" Max said surprised. Julie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, it's called a summer job. You guys should really get one," she looked at me then said, "and it would help mom out a lot too." "Hey I can do what I want!" I growled at her. "Well its not helping, whatever you're doing." She spat back. She jogged off down the street and left. "Your sister is funny when she's mad." Max joked. I rolled my eyes, "Please the last thing I need is you teasing me about her." Max chuckled and walked into the Stock n' Buy store. I followed him.

Once home I heard music coming from the kitchen. Yay, she bought a jukebox to go with it. I turned down the hallway and walked into my room and locked the door. Inside my room I sat on my bed and looked out the window. I stayed in my room for ten minutes, until I heard my mother call me from the living room. I unlocked my door and entered the living room where Julie and mother sat on the couch. There was a chest on the coffee table sitting in front of them. "What's in that?" I ask. Mother looks up at me and said, "A present from your father to both of you." "What!" Julie and I exclaim. Our mother nods solemnly, "He found these gifts during his special operation-" "You mean the war." I said in a hurt tone. Mother looked up at me then said, "Yes. But during that…war, he found something he knew you two would like to have. He had one when he was a child so he wanted to give one to you too."  
Julie leaned in close to the chest, "Well what is it?" Mother slightly smiled. She reached for the chest but then turned to us both. "You two must promise me you will never tell anyone what you have, not your friends or other family members, do you understand?" Julie and I looked at each other nervously but nodded in agreement. Mother finally opens the chest and pulled out two large eggs, one was blue and the other was gold. She gave me the blue, and the yellow to Julie. We both started wide-eyed at the eggs. "Dragon eggs." we say together.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in my room holding my dragon egg. It felt warm but cold at the same time. It was late at night and everyone was asleep. A knock came from the door; I got up to answer it. There was a quiet squeak as I swung the door open. It was Julie. I didn't hesitate to let her in, she must be as worried as me about the dragon eggs; in fact she was carrying hers herself. I shut the door and walked over to her. "I know. It's a lot to take in isn't it?" I said. We both went over to my bed and sat down. Julie just sighed and clutched her egg to her chest. We sat there a while and then Julie said, "If dad had one as a kid, wouldn't it have grown up with him?" I looked down at her surprised. She was really making this dragon egg sound like a bad thing. "What do you mean?" I ask nervous like. She examined her egg, "Well something had to have happened to it. Otherwise we would know about it. And what if the same fate will happen to our dragons?" I watched Julie smile at her egg and lightly touch it. She must have bonded with it already. That was what I liked about Julie; she always cared for the helpless. Just then the bright yellow egg shook in Julie's hands. "Ahhhhh!" She yelped. I put a finger to my lips and said, "Shhhh! We don't want to wake mom up!" Julie stared wide eyed at the yellow egg. We sat there holding our breath, watching the egg for a couple more seconds before it shook again. "Huh!" Julie gasped again. I shook my head, "That dragon better not hatch yet." I said. Then I heard a weird scrapping noise behind me. Julie pointed and said in a hushed voice, "Look, your egg!" I turned to see it shaking from side to side. I wasn't sure what to do. So I just sat there and watched it shake. "What are we supposed to do?" Julie said helplessly. I looked and her egg then back at mine. "Nothing," I said, "Just wait." Julie shook her head at me, "I am not going to let it hatch in my lap, all that gooey slime stuff in the egg will be all over me when it hatches." She said annoyed. I nodded, but then I had an idea. "Wait here." I told her. I went to the door and slowly peeked out; then I tip-toed to our bathroom. I shut the door as quietly as I could, and then flipped the lever to turn on the redstone lamps above the bathroom sink. I opened the chest that held our towels. I grabbed up to five then headed back to my room. When I finally shut my room door and turned around, I almost jumped out of my skin. My mom was there in front of me with her arms crossed. "Uh…Hello." I said shyly. "What's with the towels?" my mother asks. I struggled to make up an explanation but then Julie came out from behind mother. And in her arms was a small curled up baby yellow dragon with bright orange eyes. My mouth dropped open. "Is that…." I struggled to find any words. My mother un-crossed her arms and smiled. She then guided me over to my bed, Julie following. "Yours hasn't hatched just yet, Leo." She said, handing me my blue egg. I watched it as it continued to shake like before. Then a crack raced across the top of the egg. I leaned a bit closer to the egg. CRACK! The egg burst opened, and out rolled a small blue dragon, with emerald green eyes. Immediately I felt a strong connection with it. It cried a small whimper; then Julie's did the same. "Their cold." Mother said looking sweetly at the baby dragons. She reached for the towels I brought and gently wrapped my dragon up. It tried to nibble on her finger, but she avoided it quickly. She then did the same for Julie's dragon. We sat there stroking observing the dragons, now sleeping peacefully in our laps. "Well, we ought to go to bed now. Goodnight." Mother said. She gave us both a hug and kiss then left the room. We sat there a while, but I felt an awkwardness between Julie and I. I glanced at her. She had this worried/scared look on her face. "Um….Leo? Could I sleep in here-" she started to say. Then a loud crash came from down the hall. Julie clutched her dragon. In fact the dragons were looking at my door now, with a look of anger in their eyes. I held up a hand to silence Julie before she could say anything. I slowly got up from the bed and headed for the door. "Leo!" Julie whispered in an urgent voice. I looked back towards her, and saw her pointing out the window. Our dragons were sitting two feet away from my window out in the yard, looking at us. I rushed to the window. How do they move that fast!? "We can't let them run off!," I said in a hushed voice, "Someone might hurt them!" Julie nodded; she started to climb out the window when we heard heavy footsteps coming down to our door. And it wasn't our mother's footsteps. "Go!" I said franticly to Julie who clambered out the window. I stuck my head and shoulders through just as a heard someone near the door way scream, "No! Leave them alone!" "Shut up, you old widow! I told you to be quiet. Hold her back, Jason." said a scratchy voice. "Yes, sir." said another voice. "Let me go!" the women shouted. Now I recognized the voice. Mom. They got Mom. I felt something pulling on both my arms. Julie was tugging on my left and the baby dragons on my right. I snapped back to reality, I shook free from the grip of the dragons and used the hand to push myself out. Finally I fell out and hit the ground, hard. "Ow!" I said through gritted teeth. Julie gasped and started to reach down to pull me up but I said to her, "No, just go, Now!" She grabbed her yellow dragon and ran off to the woods behind the creek. I jumped up and ran after her. My dragon ran beside me, eyes glowing in the dark. I ran to the creek edge and jumped it. I looked back to see my dragon standing on the opposite side. "Oh!" I said hitting my palm on my forehead; but before I could jump over, my dragon dove into the water. "Huh! What!" I said horrified. But then I see his head pop out of the water and then work his way out to me. I reached down and scooped the baby up. I looked up from the dragon and back at my house. And what I saw broke my heart. Giant flames came up from the roof and walls. My home since I was a baby was burning. My eyes filled with tears. They took my mother and my house. My worst fear. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to Julie with her dragon. Tears were coming down her cheeks. I looked at my feet than back up at her my face serious. "Don't give up, Julie. We'll be ok." She just nodded and sniffled. Her dragon that was held in her hands climbed up on her shoulder and licked her cheek. Julie smiled at her dragon and then at me. I scooped up my dragon too. And we made of into the woods; leaving our normal, happy, and old life behind. "No turning back now." I said. "No turning back." Julie agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Julie and I have been walking for 8 hours now; and the sun is starting to come up. "Uh!" Thump. "Oh Leo are you ok?" Julie asks. I look up at her from the ground. "Yea I'm ok. I just tripped over a log." I said as I got up. My blue dragon came up to me and licked my hand. He seemed to care a lot about my safety. I brushed myself off and nodded to the small dragon. He just looked at me then continued on. "So where are we going anyway, Leo. I'm starving!" Julie complained. I shrugged, "We'll just have to find some hunters in the woods, and ask if they have any food to spare." Julie rolled her eyes at me. "Are you kidding? No one hunts out here. There are no cows or anything to kill." Great here we go again. One thing that I have never been able to stand is Julie's wining. "I mean, what if a creeper or a zombie comes out of the dark? We'll be goners!" she continued. I just ignored her for the time being.

We walked for a couple more hours more before we finally reached the other end of the forest. It was high noon now, and we were sweating up a storm now. "Well now what." Julie said. I scanned the area around us. It was a plains biome. And a few yards away was a large pond, with squids. Julie and I looked at each other and smiled. "Race you!" I shouted. And we both took off down to the water's edge. I dove in head first. Julie did a cannon ball. My dragon didn't wasn't anytime either; he wadded in and swam right to me. Julie pooped her head out and turned to her dragon who sat a foot away from the water. "Hey. What's wrong with my dragon?" she asked me. I turned to look. It just sat there. Not moving, an inch closer to the water. "Maybe she's scared of water. She's never swum before." I said. Julie shook her head. "Yours never swam before and yet look at him. I glanced toward my dragon which was chasing a squid underwater. I laughed. "Here girl, come here." Julie called to her dragon. It stood up and looked at her anxiously. "Come on Dawn, its just water." Julie pleaded. "Dawn?" I asked confused. She looks at me, "Yeah, that's what I'd named her." she continued to call to...Dawn, while I swam around. I was floating on my back when my dragon popped his head out from the water. He swam over to me and climbed up on my stomach to lie down. I laughed at this. He looked like a small curled up kitten. "Hmm, what am I going to call you," I said to the dragon, "how about…Bleu?" My dragon looked up at me and called a small chirp. "Ha ha, I take it that you like the name." I said. My dragon, now Bleu, looked over at Dawn and Julie who were lying in the sun together. Bleu crawled off of me and swam over to them. "Huh, why not?" I said, giving in to Bleu's idea of lying in the sun. I followed him to the shore and climbed up next to Julie who shrugged and said, "She talked us into it." I chuckled and stretched out next to her. Bleu came over to me, he was about to curl up next to my side but then decided against it. He must not have wanted to lie against my wet clothes. I smiled at him and then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I heard faint voices around me as I slowly was waking up. "Look, they have dragons. We must take them to the chief!" "No! They could be spies here to kill us!" "There just kids Daniel. Who in the name of minecraftia would send kids out as spies?" "Quiet! I think the boy is waking up." I am reluctant to open my now. But I should wake up first, just in case. I open my eyes to see a group of men staring down at me. With weapons. I hear a low growl next to me; Bleu must have sensed my fear. I heard before that a dragon and his rider think as one when bonded together. The men back up a little and Bleu stops growling; though he doesn't stop glaring at the men. I reach out to Julie's arm and shake it. She mumbles something to me which I don't hear. So I shake her harder. "LEO! I said sto-" She rose from her spot but then froze. She looked around at the men. Fear embedded in her eyes. Dawn sat up too and glanced toward Blue then at Julie. "Who are you? I say in a more shaky voice than I intended. A man in a dark blue cloak spoke, "We are the soldiers' of Chief Milo. And you two are trespassing on his village's hunting ground, young man." I feel numb now. Then in the corner of my eye I see Julie stand up; Dawn was at her feet ready to pounce on the man if he did one wrong move. "We weren't hunting anything mister! And you can't talk to my brother like that." She said straight to his face. Wow. I never thought I'd see the day, my 12 year old sister standing up to some stranger. Maybe she could defeat an Enderman like Max said. The man in the blue cloak raised his eye brows at Julie. "And who are you?" He asked. "I'm not telling you my name. You're a stranger!" Julie says strongly holding her ground. The man laughed at this. "I admire your spirit young miss." He said. He then bowed before her and said, "My name is Terrence. The Chief's Captain of the guard. Sorry if we spooked you youngsters. But we don't get many visitors from beyond the forest; especially children." He chuckled. "Please come with me, we'll take you to our village where you can sleep. It's almost sun-set and monsters come out right after the sun goes behind the hill. And I don't believe you would like to stay out here all night." Terrence said. We both shake our heads. "Ha ha well then, I'll let you both ride on my horse. He's gentler than the others." Julie and I follow him to a white stallion. Julie hops on first then me. Dawn and Bleu jump climb up after us, spooking the horse a bit, but it still doesn't move as the dragon settle in the saddle. Terrence climbs on a gray horse with black speckles on its back. He then calls out to his white horse. The horse's ears perk up and it begins to trot off with the other men behind him on their horses. "Julie, why did you do that back there?" I ask. She looks back at me and said, "They were probably going to send us back to our village, and remember what you said? 'No turning back.'" She faces ahead again and I just start at her in disbelief. "Julie?" I ask. "Yeah?" "Don't ever tell anyone you out did a captain of the guard while I sat there like a chicken." We both laughed, and our dragons chirped at us.

We rode for about a couple of minutes when finally Julie spotted the village. "Wow! It's huge!" she exclaimed. She was right, it was huge. There were about 4 to 5 horse stables, some larger than needed. And there were dozens and dozens of houses. I tried to count but I kept loosing count. Terrence caught up with us. "There she is! Home sweet home." "It's incredible." I said. Terrence nodded. "We cut all the trees out here and used them to build this town. Barley any trees left now." As we rode into the town the other men started riding off into different directions. "Uh, Terrence sir, where are they all going?" He looked back behind him, then at me. "When the sun goes down they must spread out and guard the village. Monsters always try to attack us." I just nodded at this. We walked for another two minutes, and then Terrence stopped the horses. "This is Cassidy's house. She let you stay for as long as you like." Julie smiled at the small cottage. She jumped off the horse and walked up to the house, Dawn bounding after her. I looked back at Terrence, "Thanks." I said. "Not all my boy." He replied. I got off the white stallion and let Bleu climb on my shoulder. I waved to Terrence as he rode down the street leading his horse behind him. I finally turned and walked in to the house. As I closed the door I saw Julie sitting at a table eating Mushroom stew. And on the other end of the table, was a old women smiling at me. "You must be Leo. My name is Cassidy Williams. Please come and sit down, you must be tired. I walked over to the table and sat across from Julie. Cassidy stood up from her chair and walked to the kitchen, "I'll go get you some soup, it's my secret recipe." She said smiling from ear to ear. I look at Julie who keeps eating. "Uh, where's Dawn?" I ask. Julie swallows her food, "Over there. She points to a small bad in the corner of the room. Dawn is curled up under a blanket sleeping. Bleu sees this and hops down from my shoulder and runs over to Dawn. She watches him as he starts to climb in and nestle in next to her. Then they both lie down together. Cassidy then comes out of the kitchen with bowl of soup and hands it to me. I never realized how hungry I was until now. I had two bowls, and wanted a third, but Cassidy said we should get some rest. I followed Cassidy in a room with twin beds. I walked over to the one on the right. And Julie took the one on the left. "Goodnight Leo. Goodnight Julie." Cassidy said sweetly. "Goodnight." Julie and I say. I then turn on my side and finally sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A SPECIAL THANKS TO "ISIS01707" AND "THEGAMINGWOLF" FOR THE NAMES OF THE DRAGONS! AND SORRY THAT I DIDN'T PUT THIS NOTICE UP ON CHAPTER 3 GUYS! THANKS FOR YOUR HELP! :D

* * *

I awoke to the strangest noise. Loud roars and growls were coming from outside. I sat up in my bed and looked over at Julie's bed. She wasn't there, but the bed was made up. I pulled off my covers and started to make my bed when Bleu came up to me. Something was in his mouth. I couldn't tell what it was because I was still making my bed. Bleu just sat there and watched me, waiting for me to look at him. Finally he couldn't wait any longer so he chirped at me. I sighed, "Fine what is it?" Then I see what he has in his mouth. It's my shoe. "Hey!" I try to take it but he jumps out of my reach. He looks at me in a playful way. I noticed his tail was also wagging like a dogs. "Ok, if that's the way you want it." I jump at him; he just scurries over to my bed. I look over at him. He cocks his head and dashes out the bedroom door, along with my shoe. I laugh and grab my other shoe and slip it on. I then chase him down. He rushes down the stairs, and chirps. _Maybe he's laughing?_ "I'm going to get you Bleu!" I say in a playful tone. I come down after him.

When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he puts my shoe down and takes a step back. I'm confused now. So I walk down to my shoe and stop in front of it and glance at Bleu. He's just sitting there watching me. I bend down and grab it. Bleu chirps at me. I look up and he's right in front of my face. I smile at him, and he licks my nose. "Ha ha, come here you." I say as I scoop him up. I walk into the dinning room as I tickle his sides saying, "Who's a silly little dragon!" in a baby voice. Then I look up from Bleu; Julie and Cassidy are sitting at the table talking but they're looking towards me. My face turns red as an apple. I place Bleu down and walk over to the table and sit down. "Well, I better go check on breakfast. I'll be back." Cassidy says.

As Cassidy walks into the kitchen, Julie is smiling at me. "What?" I say, my face turning red again. "Oh nothing" she says sarcastically. "I just never knew you were such a softy." I glare at her. "Quit it." I say. "Wow, you should have worked in the pet store with me! You would be awesome at it." She continued. "Julie, you can be such a pain sometimes!" I practically yell at her. She frowns, "Your one to talk. You've never helped out around the house. Mom and I did all the chores!" "That's a flat out lie!" I scream. "What is going on in here?" Cassidy says in a stern voice. Julie and I don't say a word. "A fine way to start breakfast! You too should be ashamed of yourselves!" she says. She puts down our food and goes outside to get her laundry. We eat in silence. Julie finishes first. "Come on Dawn, let's go." She looks at me then mumbles, "Jerk." Dawn follows her out to the front door without hesitation. "Takes one to know one!" I call after her. The front door then slams shut. Bleu jumps on the table and looks at me. "What?" I say like I'm innocent. He just sighs at me and looks at the front door where Julie and Dawn left. I roll my eyes, "Girls are just a big nuisance." Bleu looks at me with sharp eyes, and growls. I throw my hands up. "Ok ok, I'm sorry!" He stops growling and returns his attention to the door.

After I finished my breakfast, Bleu and I decided to walk around the village. We were walking past one of the horse stables, when I heard a low growl come from inside. I looked at Bleu; he started to back up from the horse stable. I heard the growl again. I slowly walked to the front of the stable. It was one of the larger stables, at least three stories high. It was lit by torches and had hay floors. I heard Bleu whimper. "Hello?" I called into the stable. No one answered, I was about to turn and leave when I saw two yellow eyes glow in the dark. I gasped. I saw the silhouette of an animal. Then its head moved into the light. Red scales and horns, yellow cat-like eyes, sharp pointed teeth, and a sneer was on its face. Another dragon. "Ahhhhhhh!" I scream. Which only makes the bigger dragon angry. It opens its mouth showing needle sharp teeth that could snap through iron. It started to growl louder and louder, and then it roared ferociously at me. I covered my ears, but the scream could still be heard.

I heard other people coming out of their houses screaming over the noise. I then felt someone pulling me away from the stable. I looked up to see a boy, about my age, dragging me away from the dragon. He propped me up against something, probably a house, and said something to me. But all I heard was a loud ringing noise in my head. The boy shouted to a near-by adult, and they came rushing to me. Then I felt something against my right arm, I looked down at it and saw Bleu trying to hide underneath me. I felt the urge to close my eyes, but when I tried someone shook me saying something like, "Stay awake!" but I couldn't fight the urge any longer. I closed my eyes, and everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

My head was buzzing like bees in a beehive. And all I saw around me was darkness. I tried calling out into the darkness, to see if anyone was there. No one answered, but then I saw something glow. It was two yellow eyes. I gasped, "The dragon! Its come to get me!" I scream, but then nothing comes out of my mouth, and the eyes just keep getting bigger and bigger, till finally I see the entire dragon. It's almost like someone turned a bright Redstone lamb above the beast. It sneered at me. It opened its huge jaws and lunged at me.

"AHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I am sitting up in a white bed. People now rushing to me, trying to make me lie down. I try to push them off. "I saw it, it tried to eat me!" I say panicking. A nurse is practically pinning me to the bed, "Stay calm or you'll make it worse." I look at her. She has kind eyes and short blonde hair. "There. Just relax, and stay calm. Everything's going to be ok." She said. I nodded slightly, still shocked from before. The nurse let go of me and turned to a table next to my bed.  
I looked around the room, and noticed that it was full of other people, some wounded. There were even medicine tables. Then it hit me. "I'm in a hospital." I said. The nurse nodded, "Yep, the best one around here in fact. " she said. I looked at what she was doing. I watched her for about a few seconds when she noticed me looking over her shoulder. "Just fixing up some medicine for you." She said. "Why would I need medicine?" I ask. She just laughs and asks me, "What's your name?" "Leo" I reply. "Well Leo, that dragon gave you quite a knock back. In fact you were unconscious when we got to you. You need the medicine to get rid of head aches that will come." I looked at her confused. But before I could ask, I saw someone coming through the doors at the end of the room.

"LEO!" Julie said happily. She ran over to my hospital bed and hugged me. My cheeks flushed red a little bit when I saw some people look our way. I shrugged off Julie. "Leo, what happen?" she asked worried. I shrugged, "Beats me, one minute I was walking in front of a stable and the next I woke up here." The nurse turned away from her table and handed Julie a bottle of pills. "Make sure he has one every 8 hours, starting now." Julie nodded and gave me one of the pills. I swallowed it down dry. "Well I think we're done here. You can take Leo home now." The nurse said. I pulled off my covers and slid out of bed. Julie headed for the door and I followed her. And as we walked through the other beds of wounded people I saw a man watching Julie and I leaving. "A dragon, no doubt, did this to you, but soon it will be told, the prophecy is true." The man said to us. "The doctors ran up to him trying to quiet him, but he continued, "You try to silence me, but all I say is true, because all we need is you two!" He points a finger at us. I shudder. Once we finally walk out the door, I glance towards Julie. "Man, was that guy creepy or what?" I exclaimed. Julie didn't answer but kept on walking towards Cassidy's house.

As soon as we came through the door to Cassidy's house, Bleu jumped up from the floor and ran over to me. I bent down and patted him on the head. My hand used to be the size of the top of his head, but now it was smaller. "Hey, there's something different about you Bleu!" I say to him. Julie sits on the sofa where Dawn was laying. The dragon rested its head in her lap. "I stand up at look between Dawn and Bleu. "Something is defiantly different here." I say again, this time looking at Julie. "What?" she says, a bit annoyed. I hold my hands up in defense, "Nothing! I was just wondering if you knew what was different about Bleu." Julie rolled her eyes, "He grew, duh!" she said harshly. I shook my head at her, "What is wrong with you, why are you so touchy?" I say, angry with her. "Well what do you think? We lose our dad, our mom, and our house. And then you go and get yourself unconscious! How am I supposed feel about that?" she said hurt. "I mean, for all I knew you could have been dead!" she added. I lowered my shoulder a inch. "Julie I didn't realize you were taking this so hard." I said, trying to sound kind. "Well you never did realize!" she screamed. This made Dawn jump. Tears were coming down here eyes. She ran upstairs to our bedroom and slammed the door.

It was 4:36 when Julie came back down from the bedroom. She didn't say a word as Cassidy served us our dinner, which was cooked potatoes, steak, bread, and some mushroom stew. When dinner was over Julie went back up to our room, this time with Dawn. Bleu and I just sat around the living room, waiting for them to come down. Cassidy came in to the room with a book in her hand. "May I sit down, Leo?" she asked. I nodded. She sat down next to me on the sofa. She opened the book and said to me, "I want to read you a story that my mother read to me." I looked curiously at the book. She opened to the first page and began to read.

"**Once in a kingdom far away, there was a king named Jorge, who ruled half the earth, he treated his subjects with love and care. But the kingdom faced a brutal beast. The Ender Dragon. It used to come out from its cave and attack the king's village. Millions died and this made the king very angry. He prepared his soldiers for battle one afternoon, for the Ender Dragon attacked at night. Once his forces were ready night fell. Dark purple dust rose from the distance like rolling thunderclouds. And out came the dragon, it's eyes glowing in the night. It's roar booming in the night sky. But it didn't come alone. Ender men were right behind him. Crying out in evil laughter. The troops went to their stations, and shot arrows at the Ender men. But they dodged them without a sweat. So they shot at the dragon. And it cried out in pain. Some of the Ender men, roared in fury at them for hurting their master. So a lot of them started to disappear and reappear closer to the kingdoms walls. Purple dust was left behind when they disappeared and reappeared. They were teleporting."**

"**The battle raged on through the night till most of the king's army was defeated. The Ender Dragon was wounded terrible but still fought. Finally when the last of the king's men were killed, the dragon flew over to the king and looked him in the eye. It growled deep in its throat and spread out its huge wings for balance. "You will obey the Ender King!" It roared through the night. It shot out green, red, yellow, blue, and white fire together and it made purple black fire, which surrounded the king. He coughed and choked on the fire as it engulfed him. After it was done, the king was laying collapsed on the ground. His cloths cinched with fire. The dragon watched its victim. The king's eyes opened, and a flash of purple went through them. He stood up and walked over to the dragon. It bent its neck down and the king jumped on top of the dragon. Then they faced the city below them, people looking up in terror. The king shouted, "The Ender King has risen!" Ender men shouted in victory as the Ender Dragon flew above the city blowing fire down on the people. The day of the Ender King had finally come, and no one could stop it." **Cassidy closed the book. "No one can stop it. But You and Julie can." She said looking at me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Surprise! I'm adding in some of the names you suggested in the reviews, for the future dragons that will be in the story and you all gave such awesome names, that I couldn't let them go to waste. Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

"Hold on, hold on!" I say sternly at Cassidy. "First I get knocked out by another dragon, which probably doesn't happen very often-." "It does here. That's our chief's dragon, Blaze. When someone scares him he roars which sends air wave vibrations to the other people around him which also make them go unconscious and give them massive headaches." Cassidy said cutting me off. I feel my face heating up will anger. "Ok! But what is this nonsense about Julie and I being able to stop 'The Day of the Ender King.' What in minecraft in is that?" I am waving my hands in the air now. Cassidy looks like she is in a tight position. But before she can open her mouth we hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

Julie is holding the stair-rail and looking at us wide eyed. "What in the world is going on down here?" she asks. I cross my arms, "Ask her. Because I tell you, I am so angry and confused right now that I could explode!" Bleu is starting to scoot away from me now. Eyeing me up and down, not sure what to think of me. Cassidy sighs, "I know you both won't be able to accept what is happening to you, especially after finding out there is another dragon in the village." Julie looks at Dawn who is now climbing down the stairs towards her. "Well first things first. What is Leo so burned up about?" Julie asks, looking over at me. "I read him a story about how King Jorge came to own the Ender Dragon. And this story was unearthed even before my mother was born." Cassidy tells her.

Julie is listening to Cassidy as she begins the story again. I shake my head; there is no way I'm listening to that again. I motion to Bleu to follow me and he does. _He is one loyal dragon._We walk into the kitchen and start to snoop around. I open a birch wood cabinet and poke my head inside. I could hear Bleu doing the same beside me.  
Finally I sit back on my heels and sigh. You can stop looking Bleu, there's no snacks in here." We walk back into the living room right when Cassidy finishes her story. Wow, uncanny timing. I think to myself. I stand there looking at Julie, whose face is getting a bit pale. I snicker to myself. "I bet she thought it wasn't going to be that intense." I whisper to Bleu.

"Well now you know the truth, Julie." Cassidy says. Julie then burst in an excited frenzy. "What are you saying; our king has been controlled by the Ender Dragon all this time!? But if this happened before you mother was born, Sir Jorge would have to be…at least 160 years old!" She is out of breath now. Cassidy seems a bit bewildered by her reaction. She looks at me for some advice. "Drama Queen. She'll get over it after a while." I say shrugging. Cassidy stands up, and turns towards the clock hanging above her fireplace, which I didn't realize she had. "It's 9:55, we should be getting to bed, and tomorrow you will be meeting a old friend of mine." She says facing us. We nod and head upstairs to our room, but I guess it is technically the guest room.

As I settle into bed. Bleu hops up on top of my stomach and sits down looking at me. "What?" I say, but the only response I get is a bored yawn. Julie laughs, "He must think your boring." I smile at her, but I can tell she wasn't really, truly laughing. So she must either be still in shock about the story, or still upset with me. I'll say it. Girls are impossible to cope with. No matter what you do.

* * *

At 7:35 a.m. Cassidy wakes us up and tells us to get ready. "Where are we going?" says Julie still groggy. "We are going to meet my old friend I told you about." Cassidy says smiling. Julie groans and falls back down on her bed. "But at 7 in the morning?" she complains. "Now, now, no more wining, we mustn't be late." Cassidy says sternly. Julie sighs and gets out of bed. I am watching all of this from under my blanket. Then I see Cassidy turn towards my bed and say, "You too, buster brown. No dilly dallying." She walks away and out the hall. I pull off the covers and stare at the ceiling. "It's middle school all over again." I say plainly

Once Julie and I are ready to leave Bleu and Dawn come rushing down the stairs after us before we go out the door. The morning air is chilly and the sun is just coming up over the horizon. I could here very faint battle cries in the distant. Must be the soldiers fighting off the last of the monsters. Cassidy stops at her mailbox, which is at the end of her walkway. "So what are we doing now?" I ask still sleepy. "Horse carriages come by through here at 7:50, which is why we woke up so early." She smiled.

We waited for about two more minutes when Julie pointed up the road. "Is that it?" Cassidy nodded. She raised her arm in the air and held up three fingers. The carriage pulled up to us and stopped. A tall man in a black suit and a top hat jumped from the seat where you controlled the horse. He bowed to us and opened the passenger door. We all climbed in. "Where to ma'am?" The driver asked as he sat back down in his seat holding the reins. "14th street on Oak Road." Cassidy called to him. Then there was a lurch forward as the horse pulled the carriage forward.

"Now, when we get there, you both must promise me you won't go drama queen on me." She winked at me. I freeze and look at Julie who is looking at me crossly. "Boys." She rolled her eyes. Then I remembered something. "Stop the carriage!" I shout to the carriage man. He pulls on the reins and the carriage stops abruptly. "What's wrong?" Julie asks. Cassidy then chuckles, "Good call Leo. It seems we left someone behind." And then I see a yellow nose pop over the window beside me. "We forgot our dragons." I say picking Dawn up and handing her to Julie. Next Bleu pops up and climbs in. Cassidy calls ahead and the carriage start to move again.

After a ten-minute ride we arrive at a fenced in area with another big stable, but this time there was a large tower next to it. I open the passenger door and step out with Bleu in my arms. I never realized how heavy he was until now. Julie followed after me as we took a few steps away from the carriage to get a better look. The tower had a Dark Oak roof and chiseled stonewalls. The stable had a stone roof and oak wood walls, there were also big water troughs out beside the front entrance of the stable.

Cassidy is now standing besides us as a thin man comes up to us. He is wearing a tan vest with a dark green shirt underneath it. He was also wearing jeans with cuffs near the top of the shoes he wore. "Barney this is Leo and Julie. They have some dragons that need training. And they as well need training." Cassidy chuckled. The man called Barney turned to us and smiled. "Nice to meet you." His eyes caught Bleu in my arms. "My, my, it's a water dragon! You don't see them around anymore. And my stars! A desert dragon, also know as the gold dragon. Well you two certainly aren't from around here." Julie and I look at each other nervously. "Uh, thanks I guess." I reply. Barney nods, still looking at our dragons.

"Well, I'll pick you up after 4 o'clock this afternoon. Have fun!" Cassidy says as she walks back to the carriage. She waves goodbye to us as the horse pulls the carriage away. "Ugh! It _is_ middle school all over again! Only worse, we have to stay till 4!" I complain slapping my hand on my forehead. Barney laughs at this. "Well I'm sure this will be more fun than your average school." He says. He guides us to the tall stone tower. And opens the door, our dragons following us. _There is no way in minecraft that this will be more fun than my old school._


	7. Chapter 7

Barney led us into this large room full of kids. Some looked like they were 16 and others seemed to be around 14. They were all sitting at a long table, eating food. "This," Barney waved his hand toward the room, "is the cafeteria, and these are the other trainees." "What are they training for exactly?" Julie asked. "Oh, as it so happens, most of them have dragons too! The rest are training to be warriors on horse back." He said cheerfully. "Can't we go one day without finding out there are other dragons in this village?" I say crossly. Barney is taken aback. He shakes my comment off and calls to a boy sitting at one of the tables. The boy jogged up to us and bowed. "Julie, Leo, meet your guide and roommate, Milo." Barney said smiling at the boy.

Milo had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans. "Hello. It's great to meet you! I'll show you to your room." He said pleasantly. "Wait I thought Cassidy said she would be picking us up when it was 4:00." Julie said confused. " Ah, but tomorrow you two will be spending your nights here and so will your dragons. They will grow bigger and a house is no place for them to be, but then you also can't leave them alone here, so you must stay here with them." Barney said still smiling. I rolled my eyes. _He is way too cheerful._ I thought to myself.

We were now walking up a long stairway that lead up to the top of the tower. Our dragons were following close behind. Barney had also left us with Milo. "So where do you two come from?" Milo asked looking back at us. "Oh, we come from the village just beyond the forest." I said. "Wow. Isn't that where the Ender Dragon and the king live?" He asked intrigued. I nodded. We finally reached the level where the rooms were located. We followed Milo to a door not far from the stairs. "Here we are, four beds, two bathrooms and change rooms." Milo said.

He opened the door and stepped in. It had a wood floor with a dark blue carpet over it. A window was at the other end of the room and a bunk bed was placed on both sides of the window. And sitting on one of the bunk beds was a girl with short light brown hair. "Katie, theses are our new room mates." Milo said to the girl. Katie looked up at us and smiled. "Hello. Oh, and what cute young dragons!" she exclaimed. Dawn and Bleu walked over to her and sniffed her curiously. "So Leo, you can bunk with me. And you can bunk with Katie, Julie." Milo said to the two of us. Julie walked over to Dawn who was examining the bunk beds. Katie was sitting on the bottom bunk. I followed Milo to a doorway across from the beds.

"I guess I should show you around. This," he said pointing to an iron door, "Is the boy's changing room. And it will only open with a key which is in my back pocket." I nodded. He then continued the tour, showing me the bathrooms, one for us and the one for the girl's. Finally he showed me a secret chest that was hidden behind the night table beside our bunk. "This is were I keep all of my treasures I find while on practice runs with Ravine." "Who's Ravine?" I ask. "Oh she's my dragon. I found her in the jungle biome. I'll introduce you to her if you like." Milo said hiding the chest again. "Sure, can I take Bleu along too?" I ask looking at my dragon. "Yeah, Ravine would love to have a new play mate." Milo laughed.

I went over to Bleu and picked him up as Milo headed out the door. "Hey, we're going out for a while. See you soon." I call over my shoulder to Julie. I ran out the door after Milo who was rushing down the then jumps out of my arms and runs after us. We raced each other down and out the front doors to the front lawn with Bleu in the lead.  
Milo took a sharp right turn towards the stable. I then stopped gulping in as much air as I could. Bleu was besides me looking at the stable nervously. Milo walked into the stable and didn't come back out until I heard him shout to me, "You might want to take a good six steps backward!" Now I was very curious. Then out from the stable was a massive green head with long sharp horns. Then the neck came out and on the shoulders of the dragon was Milo smiling ear to ear at me.

Bleu took a cautious step backward. And he had good reason to; the dragon was at least three blocks high! "Yeah I think she might be a bit to big for Bleu to play with!" I called up at him. Milo laughed and paused for 10 seconds. Ravine looked back at him then stopped and knelt down. I watched in amazement as Milo jumped off her back and did a front flip and landed safely on the ground next to me. "Wow, awesome! But how did you get her to stop? You didn't tell her to do anything!" I said flabbergasted. "Oh that's right your dragon hasn't reached the right age yet. Well when a dragon gets near it's juvenile stage, you and your dragon will be able to talk telepathically." He said. "Even more awesome!" I said laughing.

Ravine looked down at us laughing and then noticed Bleu. She turned to Milo at looked at him for a few seconds. "Oh, excuse me for a moment Leo." He said holding up a finger. He fell silent looking between Ravine, Bleu and me. You have no idea how awkward I felt. _What is he saying about us? Is it bad or good?_ Then the two stopped talking telepathically and Milo then turned back towards me. "She was just wandering who you guys were." He said smiling. "Oh." I say looking up at the dragon. She bowed her head at me then at Bleu. Bleu cocked his head but did the same. Ravine then lied down and Bleu bounded toward her. I guess he wasn't afraid of her after all. The two began to play while Milo and I chatted.  
"So what's your sister's dragon's name?"

"Dawn."

"So how did you two get your dragons?"

"Well, my dad went off to war…and mother said he found these two dragon eggs while he was there, and that he had one when he was a kid. So apparently he mailed them to us and that's that."

"Cool." Milo said fiddling with some grass in his hands. Just then I heard some one walking up from behind. "Well, there you two are!" Barney said, "It's time for Leo's first practice! Come on snap to it." Milo went over to Ravine and, I'm guessing, told her to go back to the stable. I picked up Bleu who was now asleep. Finally Milo and I headed back to the main building. And then Julie and I would start our first day of training.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if I haven't uploaded any chapters yet, but schools back in and I'm working on a joint collaboration with ****TheGamingWolf ****and that collaboration will come out later on in the week. Please enjoy this next chapter and I will try to upload more often during this month.**

* * *

**Ender Dragon's PoV**

A servant came up to me with my lunch, 64 beef along with 15 pork chops. I looked at the servant with angry eyes. His hands started to shake. He placed the dish in front of me, while I eyed him. I roared ferociously at him. He fell down and tripped over himself trying to get out of my chamber. I laughed watching him scurry like a mouse. I picked out my pork chops when I heard a door open from behind me. The former king walked behind me staggering a bit. "How did my little puppet sleep last night?" I asked evilly. He glared at me. "One of these days Ender Dragon you will pay for what you've done to my kingdom."  
I hopped up my eyes ablaze, "That's Ender Kind to you! And it's no longer your kingdom! Have you forgotten who your master is?" I snarled. "You are not my master!" he said spitting at me. I lashed at him with my claws, "How dare you speak to me with that tone!" I roared baring my teeth. I stood there looking at him on the floor in pain for a moment collecting my thoughts. I then shook my head at him. "Poor defenseless King Jorge. Have you not learned that with every defiant word, you bring yourself closer to your death? Maybe I should cast my spell on you so you will behave yourself." Jorge looked up at me with fear in his eyes. "I chuckled at this, "Good. Now leave me to my lunch, or you'll be the dessert."

Jorge stood up and walked out the door holding his side. I must have made him bleed. "Wait." I commanded. Jorge turned around to look at me. I took a deep breath and felt my fire churning inside my chest. I opened my mouth and blew purple flames at him. His hands flew up to his face to protect his eyes. But it didn't matter how hard he tried it, the fire always got in his eyes. He fell to the floor coughing. And when he stood up he no longer was bleeding on his side, and he had the glint of purple in his eyes. He walked out of my chamber and closed the door with a thud.

"What a fool," I said laughing to myself, "No one will ever stop me. Not even another dragon!" I closed my eyes and lay down next to my dish. I slept for about five minutes when my eyes shot open. I had just remembered that there was a dragon that could defeat me, in fact two dragons. And I would not let that happen. "Guards!" I shouted. A man with diamond armor came rushing in. "Yes, my majesty?" "Take me to the widow in the dungeon." The guard bowed and went through the front door of the chamber. I lifted my head high and followed.  
Walking down the corridors servants and guards stopped and bowed to me, I just ignored them. Finally we came to an old door way with iron outlining it. "Now leave me, I want this to be a private discussion." The guard nodded and went back down the hall. I turned towards the door; I was way to broad to fit through it. I took a deep breath and tilted my head up and blew black and purple dust above me. This would give me the ability to teleport like an enderman. I imagined the cell door of where the widow was held and focused all my attention on it.  
And then with a blur of black I stood before the cell door. The widow stepped back against the farthest wall away from me. "Your scared, that's good." I said. "But right now you should be bowing to me." I eyed her up and down. She slowly bent down till her forhead touched the floor. "You are the wife of Matthew, are you not?" I asked. The widow stood up and nodded. "Well, he led the resistance army to defeat me as you know, but died in failure. And as my spies tell me, he found something in a cave that they were hiding in, and sent it to you. What was it?" I asked. She looked down at the cobblestone floor, "They were just precious stones."

My tail flickered in annoyance. "I am not in the mood to play games, widow, tell me were you put the eggs!" The woman just looked up at me, "Its too late, they've already hatched, and they will destroy you." Her voice was a bit shaky. "Those dragons would have to have riders to have a fighting chance against me!" I roared. The widow flashed a slight smile. I narrowed my eyes at her searching her face. Something wasn't right. I turned away and headed down the hallway till I was out of sight, and then blew my dust on me and popped up in my chamber. In my ancient End language I chanted, "Endermen, my faithful minions, come to your master, once again."  
And then about 30 to 40 enderman popped up in my chamber, they all bowed and said in unison, "Your wish is our command." My eyes glowed bright purple and I said in a booming voice, "Find the chosen ones, both rider and dragon, and bring them to me!" The endermen stood up and teleported in a mix of purple dust and specks. "I will find you, and bring an end to your legend." I roared spreading my wings.


	9. Chapter 9

I followed Milo into the stone tower with Blue following behind. I looked at the stairs that were up ahead of us. I sighed, it was always harder to go up the stairs than down them. I reluctantly followed Milo up the stairs.

When we reached our bedroom, Julie and Katie were playing chess. Since when did Julie like chess? Milo went over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a white T-shirt and medium length shorts. "Here, you can where these for our training session." Milo said handing them to me. "Thanks, man." I said. I scanned the room for the changing rooms till my eye spotted it. I walked in and locked the door. The room was small, no larger than 2 by 2 blocks, but it had a bench to sit on.  
After about 3 minutes I came out. It felt weird to be in unfamiliar clothes. I saw Bleu and Dawn on Julie's bunk sleeping. Then I glanced over to the door where Julie was waiting for me. "Milo and Katie said they'd meet us down there." She said eyeing me up and down critically. "What?" I ask her, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Nothing, I'm just not used to seeing you like that." she said shrugging her shoulders. We then made our way down the hallway and to the stairs.

Once at the bottom, there were kids rushing out the door to get outside. "Do we just follow them?" Julie asked. "I guess." I say unsure of myself. We joined the rushing mob of kids out the door till we final made it to open space. "Wow, I think someone jabbed their elbow in my arm." Julie said rubbing her left arm. Before I could reply I heard Barney's voice over the other kids talking. Then they all started to line up. I quickly did the same, as well as Julie. Barney was standing in front of us with a blue military like suit on. A man in a similar suit was standing beside him.

"Alright, today is horse back riding for those of you training to be knights," Barney said in a commanding voice, " You will go with your commanding officer, Tyler." He gestured to the man beside him. Tyler did a slight nod. "If you are in my training group follow me to the coral." He said. About half of the kids in line walked over to Tyler and followed him down the field. "The rest of you, to the battle course." Barney said.

As we followed behind Barney, Katie and Milo caught up to us. "Hey, guys," Katie said smiling, "Looks like you too will have your work cut out for you." "How so?" I asked. "The battle course is hardcore Leo, and after we're done, you'll be sweating up a storm." She giggled.  
Just then, a boy with brown hair shoved past Milo with a sneer, "Hey, Milo, how's your dad?" A couple more boys push by Milo and snickered at him. "Yeah, shouldn't you be back home, mister goody two shoes." One of the boys shoved Milo back, "Oops, sorry your majesty. Just passing through!" he laughed. "Hey! Back off!" I shouted at them. The boy with brown hair walked up to me, he was at least 8 inches taller. "Why don't you say that to my face, chump." "He already did!" Julie spat at him. "This isn't over, you guys are in for it now." The boy said. He turned and walked on ahead with the rest of his friends behind him.

"Who was that?" I asked, outraged. Katie rolled her eyes in the boy's direction. "Oh that's Austin. He's been picking on Milo ever since they met." "Why?" Julie asked. Katie looked at Milo in a questioning glance. Milo sighed, "Because, I'm Chief Milo's son." "Ohhh, I knew I recognized your name from somewhere." Julie said. "Yeah, well, I guess Austin's always been jealous of me cause I'm the chief's son." "But one of these days, he's going to get what's coming to him." Katie said, angrily.

***Time Skip***

It was 3:56 p.m. when we were done with our training. I had sweat running down the sides of my face and my muscles were sore as could be. Just then Julie ran up to me. "Leo, is it almost time for us to leave? Because this is just plain torture!" she exclaimed. I stretched my arms and winced at the pain. "You're telling me." I said. I looked to my left and saw Barney walking up to us. "You all worked very hard today, and I'm proud of you!" he announced. "Thanks." I said. "We'll go on up to your dorm and get your dragons, Cassidy will be here soon." He said, guiding us to the tower. Julie jogged off; I decided to walk. I was too tired to run.

As I passed the stable's corner I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into the shadows. I was about to call for help when a hand covered my mouth. "Shhh! Be quiet! I'm not going to hurt you; I just have to talk with you, Leo. It's about the Ender Dragon." A voice said. I tried to say something, but it was muffled by the person's hand. "I'll take my hand away, but you can not scream for help, otherwise I'll be in huge trouble." The voice said. I nodded in agreement. I felt the cold hand pull away.  
"Who are you?! How do you know my name?!" I ask.  
"Never mind that, but I must warn you, Ender Men are coming for you and your sister, you must protect yourselves, they won't stop searching for you till they catch you! I must go now." Before I could protest, I heard Barney's voice calling my name. I looked over to the front of the stables where he was standing. I turned back but the person was gone. I called for him, but no one replied. _Who was he?_


End file.
